Restoring Truthiness
Restoring Truthiness Rally (The March to Keep Fear Alive) :(also known as March for Truthiness, Truthiness Rally, The Truthiness Movement, Stephen Colbert Glorious Rally That is Bigger than Martin Luther King, Jr's and Glenn Beck's Combined) It's time to Restore Truthiness to America! LET FEAR MARCH ON THE STREETS! When: Possibly during the Second Coming of Christ or when Stephen Colbert feels like it. 10-30-10!! Hours: From 12pm to 3pm, because eating is for lunatics (plus you can bring your own food) Where: At the doorsteps of the liburals elite, the belly of the beast, the 9th level of libural hell, the den of thieves... possibly somewhere in Washington, DC. (?) The National Mall in Washington, D.C!!! Suggestions: *Hold the rally on the opposite side of the mall, in front of the Washington monument. This way, he can’t be criticized for standing on the wrong step. Plus, delivering an epic speech in front of an enormous phallic object will help to spread our message. *Rumour has is that the band Heart will be playing Barracuda against their wishes because no woman can resist ! *We need Tina Fey and Will Ferrell Sarah Palin and Ron Burgundy to join us Why: Ours is not to question why Ours is but to do or die So, STFU History :I was woken in the middle of the night by this (along with the sound of my cat getting ready to pee on the rug). :Think about it. It’ll be just like Colbert’s mockery awesomeness of GW Bush at the 2006 White House Correspondent’s Dinner, but 500,000 people will be able to participate with him. We’ll all stay totally in character as teabaggers Tea Patriots. The kid with the microphone that interviews all the idiots Real Patriots at these things can come by and we’ll ramble into his microphone. :This would be the high water mark of American satire Truthiness. Half a million people pretending to suspend all rational thought in unison. Perfect harmony. It’ll feel like San Francisco in the late 60s, only we won’t be able to get any acid. :I know you’re out there somewhere, Stephen, watching LOLcat gifs along side us. We need you. There’s no way to have a logical public discussion with the teabaggers Real Patriots. The best we can do is to mimic them. Show them a mirror and hopefully some will realize how ridiculous glorious they actually are… Or maybe they won’t even realize that they’re being mocked glorified, which could be even more awesome.http://www.reddit.com/r/politics/comments/d7ntl/ive_had_a_vision_and_i_cant_shake_it_colbert March of Fear Because John Stewart is trying to steal Colbert's thunder! New Mission: America, the Greatest Country God ever gave Man, was built on three bedrock principles: Freedom. Liberty. And Fear -- that someone might take our Freedom and Liberty. But now, there are dark, optimistic forces trying to take away our Fear -- forces with salt and pepper hair and way more Emmys than they need. They want to replace our Fear with reason. But never forget -- "Reason" is just one letter away from "Treason." Coincidence? Reasonable people would say it is, but America can't afford to take that chance. So join The Rev. Sir Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. on October 30th for the "March to Keep Fear Alive"™ in Washington DC. Pack an overnight bag with five extra sets of underwear -- you're going to need them. Because, to Restore Truthiness we must always... Shh!!! What's that sound?! I think there's someone behind you! Run! -- Our Glorious Stephen Colbert, Fearless Leader Mein Führer, just say ze word and I vill ve there! -- Mutopis Team Fear Citizen, join our Noble Cause! * *Rick Sanchez (we got the Sanchez Bump... yay...) Joint Mission with Team TReason There is one thing we can all agree on, Conan must not know about this! SUCK IT, CONAN! Gallery: Image:Colbert-truthiness.jpg| Yes We Can, Too! Image:Colbert-poster1.jpeg| The puppet king is dead! Image:FExpj.jpg| Yes We Can, Too! Image:Hecandoittruthiness.jpg| Lets Do It! Image:Truthinessrally2.jpg| Tell It, Sister! Image:20100916-ColbertTwins.jpg| Sign Suggestions Speeling obtional We already have ofiscal signs! A Second Ofiscal Sign Sugeston! * SANATY HAS A LIBERAL BIAS! * give me truthiness or give me death.(preferbly truthines though) * Teabag the teabaggers to show them how its done! * Tea Bagging $25, Cream Facial Extra $5. * reasonableness is for bears!!! * Obama is Dark Lord Sauron * Obama haz the One Ring * Obama is the Tooth Faery and he wants to steal our grandchildren's teeth * Obama's Death Panels does not cover Pre-existing Deaths * I Can Tell Stephen Is White Because He Has Alot Of Security For His Own Rally * Restore the USS Constitution * Speak Amurican! * Government, Get Your Hands Off Mine Medicare! * Abolish Social Security, No More Free Money for Black People! * Teh Geys want To Have Sex wit Me. No Gey Marrage! * Colbert/Sweetness 2012 * we have OVER 9000 teabags. * Palin/Rush 2012! * No More Juice and Mooslims! * I am Not a Racist, I just Dont like Black People * This Rally is Not Racist, We have a black Speaker * Terror Babies Stealing Ur Jubs! * John Stewart, Give Back Colbert's Emmy, You Thief! * Obama Caused 9/11 * THIS IS STEEPHEEEEN!!!!!! * Mooslim Arab Stole Election from Sara Palin! * If Black People Can Say The N Word, Why Cant I? * The Bears Are Coming! Repent! * Refudiate Obama's Death Panels! * No More Civil Rights! Slavery and Racism is Over! * Civil Rights for White People! * Nuk Iran b4 thei Nuk US! * Obama is anti-colonial support the crown! * No More Gay Sex! But If I Have Too I Will Sacrifice Myself For The Rest of Us! * Guv to Steal My Money Once I Win Lottery! * To Rent This Space, Call Me at ###-#### * Keep Socialism off my Medicare! * Say No to John's Death Rally FAQ's Please click here See Also *Geese Witherspoon *goose *Me! Me! DO NOT ALSO SEE *March of the Reasonable Official Tubes *March to Keep Fear Alive *Mach to Keep Fear Alive Facebook *Stephen@Rally Twitter Truthi Tubes *Restoring Truthiness Twitter *Colbertrally.com *Reddit: Restoring Truthiness *Restoring Truthiness Facebook The New Restoring Truthiness Facebook *ColbertRally Chat Room *Reddit on fire! *Our Glorious Leader and his Goose! *Fan of Truthiness Movement thanks The Nation *Colbert Nation bribes convinces Colbert to hold rally *INdecision Rally: Team Fear vs Team Sanity External Truthi Tubes *I Have a Dream Too! *Minions calling Colbert to join Glenn Beck! *Series of Tubes calls Nation's Hero to restore Truthiness *Liburals terrified of Truthiness Rally *Even John Stewart is terrified! *Even Washington, DC is terrified as well! *is official, series of tubes cannot wait! *The Minions are ready, Mr. Colbert *FARK joining our cause! We salute you, Mr. Fark! *Libural Media already taking notice *Liburals to send their plant to sabotage our rally! *Series of Tubes growing more patriotic *Stephen to follow Glenn Beck's steps *More letters of Truthiness *The Liburals are already shaking *Who is Ridding Stephen's Coattails? The Commies! *a call to truthiness ad *For the Colbert Rally, Stephen Colbert will have the full protection of the military. Take that hippies and would be assassins! *American Hater declares Truthiness Rally in bad Taste: making a mockery of Glenn Beck and his supporters is out-of-line and inappropriate! *Beware of Truthiness haterz *Yahoo supports truthiness *Restoration for Truthiness starts at the classroom! *John Stewart trying to steal Our Truthiness! *Even the beast has been unleashed! *The Times wants truthiness *Disney trying to hijack our Truthiness Rally! *Libural Media supports Sanity Rally *They are on to us! *Damn, the commies are on to us! *a Not It Getter fails to understand the beauty of fear *Something about how Comedy heals the human condition and such *nation continues to support Fear Rally *Tea Suckers from the other side of the Ocean wants their own rally, too *Liburals wont stop stealing our rally *SHOCKING NEWS: STEPHEN COLBERT IS A MARXIST!!! THAT'S A LIBURAL LIE!!!! *Fear Rally to present their own Troll! *Libural Tubes stealing our Fear Message!